


5,4,3,2,....1

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Crying, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: And Bang....I am dead...





	5,4,3,2,....1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feelin depressed again my dudes.So...venting???

5,  
The Court Of Owls

Jason was pointing the gun at Damian's head.He was smirking.Jason knew he was not mentally okay,not at all.He wanted to save Damian so BADLY.But,he couldn't.Not when Talon had control of him.Had a hold on his brain.

Dick,Tim,and Bruce all watched in horror,eyes wide and blood rushing.Dick was in tears.Water falling from his eyes like a waterfall.Tim looked on the verge of crying as well.Jason couldn't do this.He couldn't...WOULDN'T kill Damian...right..?  
Even in danger,Damian looked unfazed."Jason...you can fight it!"Bruce shouted.

Damian wanted to shout out to everyone,tell them he wanted his father.  
He was scared.  
Most certainly mortified.

4,

"I-I can't!!"Jason shouted,the gun on Damian's head beginning to shake uncontrollably."Dammit!I-I'm sorry Bruce!He's got a-a hold on me!"Dick had to look away.He buried his face in Tim's chest as the younger boy wrapped his arms around him,beginning to let the tears fall.

"Jason please!"Tim shouted,sobs wrecking his body."Y-you can't!Fight it!"Jason shook his head,fighting with the other side of his brain.The smirk returned.  
"You were always weak replacement!"Tim gasped.Jason couldn't fight it."I'm gonna kill this little shit!"He began to laugh hysterically."I'm gonna pull the trigger!And BOOM!Bye bye Bird Boy!"He laughed again.

3,

"Jason please!You can fight it!I know you can!"Bruce shouted."Your my son!I trained you for this!I know you can fight it!"Jason looked unimpressed.  
"You all know it's only a matter of time before Talon catches you,then your all dead!Just like this little shit!"Jason gestured to Damian who was trapped in a head lock.

"T-Todd!"Damian tried,but Jason punched him right in the face,making the boy go limp.Damian groaned.He felt tears threatening to fall.  
No.Crying was a sign of weakness.Don't give him the satisfaction!

Dick looked up and mouthed to Damian."We'll save you.Please don't cry."  
Damian sniffed and nodded,smiling a bit.He mouthed back,  
"I know you will."

2,

Bruce hit the comm in his ears."Oracle!How do we turn off the mind control?"Barbra typed furiously on the other side.  
"I-I don't know Bruce!...I..I don't know if we can!"Bruce growled.  
His son was in danger.

"Now,if you all stop bugging me,I can actually kill this poor soul of a human being!"Damian winced as Jason's voice boomed through his ears.  
"T-Todd...please..."Damian begged."Let me go-"  
Quiet little shit!"Damian shut his mouth,not wanting to anger Jason even more.

Jason turned to the group."Now,I'll kill him.Right in front of EVERYONE!"He pulled the trigger.  
Dick gasped.  
"NO!!"

1,

'BOOM!'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

5....4....3....2...

 

 

1....

 

 

 

And bang....I am dead....

 

 

 

5....4....3....2....1

 

 

 

I know...he knows....

 

 

that he's killin me...for mercy...

 

 

and here I go.....

 

 

5....4....3....2....1

 

 

5....4....3....2....1

 

 

And bang.....I am dead....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
